Celestial the Pharaoh (PowerForm)
Celestial the Pharaoh, 'is the Fused Power Form of Celestial and Pharaoh and can be used by Noa Doc through the DocSoul available in The Core. Celestial the Pharaoh is believed to be Noa's strongest (Fused) Power Form, excluding two others. History When The General acquired the Golden Armor of The King, Colin Doc activated Master Control for the DocSoul. Noa Doc transformed into Celestial the Pharaoh and was able to gain the upper hand. However it wasn't good enough to defeat The General so she transformed into Diamond X (PowerForm) to defeat him, with the help of Telicis (PowerForm). Afterwards, Maker had reset Master Control and brought Noa and Henk home safely. After Noa accidentally unlocked Fusion Mode, she successfully used Celestial the Pharaoh to fight Meko and Neko; easily defeating them. Henk later reset Fusion Mode after Baron Doc told him how to do. During a training session, Noa accidentally unlocked Fusion Mode again. She used Celestial the Pharaoh against DiamondLord and Telicis and was victorious. Amset Ra and ShadowLife ambushed the trio but she easily defeated them. After there defeat, Amset Ra became interested by Fusion. Fusion Mode was later reset by Maker. Personality Celestial the Pharaoh has a righteous personality as he calls people with proper titles like sir, lady, mister and madam. Powers and Abilities Celestial the Pharaoh is extremely strong. She is capable of lifting opponents like Meko, Neko and DiamondLord with extreme ease. She is also capable of punching any opponent with incredible force, without using any move. In addition to that Celestial the Pharaoh is also highly durable, thanks to Pharaoh's armor. As such she is capable of taking multiple hits like they are nothing. However she lacks Pharaoh's amazing defenses because of Celestial's slender body. Celestial the Pharaoh is, like the fusions, super agile. She can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips super easily. Celestial the Pharaoh can dodge attacks, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments, and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to super easy. Using her long legs, Celestial the Pharaoh can evade the opponents attacks with extreme ease and elegance. When doing this, it looks like she is ice skating and is not touching the ground. Thanks to her long legs Celestial the Pharaoh can also jump very high. She can reach frighteningly tall heights and cover long distances. Celestial the Pharaoh can also generate powerful shockwave-like kicks with her feet. These kicks are strong enough to easily knock someone back. Celestial the Pharaoh can also fly but, like Pharaoh, through her jet pack only. Celestial the Pharaoh possesses Celestial's Tail. With it, she can fire powerful attacks, like Hyper Beam, but also use it to create a thick fog to escape from her opponents. She can also use the fog as a distraction and for a sneak attack. Celestial the Pharaoh can also use her tail, of course, to attack her opponent with an attack like Iron Tail. For offense Celestial the Pharaoh is capable of telekinesis and psychic type attacks. And can also use it to block or redirect on opponent's attack or the opponent itself. Celestial the Pharaoh can also use very powerful fist based attacks. Her fists are strong enough to break any form of alloy. Celestial Pharaoh can also fire powerful continues or rapidly red laser beams from his eyes. Like Pharaoh, Celestial the Pharaoh is capable of rotating her upper body very fast up to 360 degrees endless times, without getting dizzy. She can use this to either attack her opponent with quick, powerful and multiple punches or block an attack from the opponent(s). By spinning fast enough, Celestial the Pharaoh can deflect incoming attacks by literally destroying them with her fists. Signature Moves Celestial the Pharaoh's signature moves are: *'Aura Beam: Celestial the Pharaoh points her tail to her target while the tail gathers blue and orange sparkling energy. She then fires a blue beam with spiraling orange strikes around it to her opponent. Weakness/Resistance Celestial the Pharaoh does not posses the amazing defenses of Pharaoh. Celestial the Pharaoh's feet are still able to be cut off. Trivia *Celestial the Pharaoh was the first Fused PowerForm to be seen. **Coincidentally she is also the last Fused Power Form Noa has used. Category:Characters Category:Fusions Category:Power Forms Category:DocSoul PowerForms Category:Heroes Category:Super Strength PowerForms Category:PowerForm Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Large PowerForms Category:Doc Family